Help Wanted (SpongeBob SquarePants)
Nickelodeon, |international_airdates = Nickelodeon, YTV, Nickelodeon, Alpha Cinema 1, Super RTL, at 19:45 CEST SF 2, at 11:30 CEST ORF eins, at 7:05 CEST Italia 1, Nickelodeon, Top Channel, Nickelodeon, Nickelodeon, PlusPlus, |next = Reef Blower |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help_Wanted_(SpongeBob_SquarePants) }} Help Wanted is the of the well-known series SpongeBob SquarePants from In this episode, SpongeBob gets a job at the Krusty Krab. __TOC__ Characters *French Narrator *Sea urchins *SpongeBob SquarePants *Gary *Shelley *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs *Bus Driver *Anchovies *Betsy Krabs Synopsis Main article: Help Wanted (SpongeBob SquarePants)/Synopsis On the floor nearby is SpongeBob's pet snail, Gary, who is also asleep, next to SpongeBob is a foghorn alarm clock, which soon loudly goes off and awakens him. SpongeBob climbs the diving board and tells Gary that today is "the big day", with Gary giving a simple "meow" in reply. The rock opens up to reveal a pink starfish, Patrick Star, sticking underneath it, cheering SpongeBob on before peeling off and falling. Arriving outside the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob psyches himself up to answer the call of the Help Wanted sign in the window and asks for a job as a fry cook. The latter convinces the former that he is truly ready for the job, giving SpongeBob the confidence to make his way over. Squidward Tentacles, a Krusty Krab employee busy cleaning graffiti off the windows, sees SpongeBob approach and voices his displeasure, wondering why he is coming so early. He starts to approach Mr. Krabs and Squidward, but trips and bounces around the restaurant before landing square on his back in front of them. Mr. Krabs expresses his concern that SpongeBob is not ready for the job, but the latter asks him to reconsider, and have Squidward vouch for him, who takes Mr. Krabs aside and flatly refuses. Giving Squidward a wink, Mr. Krabs approaches SpongeBob, and says that he can apply once he is completed a simple test: purchasing a seemingly rare "hydro-dynamic spatula." SpongeBob eagerly heads out in his new employee hat to find one, leaving Krabs and Squidward to laugh together about his errand. As SpongeBob runs to the Barg'N-Mart, a convoy of buses arrives at the Krusty Krab. Facing the end, Mr. Krabs and Squidward say their goodbyes and sob. From the sky, however, arrives SpongeBob, wielding his new flight-capable hydro-dynamic spatula. Squidward tries to protest, but Mr. Krabs is too busy cheering, and carting away the money to notice. Patrick then arrives, and orders a single Krabby Patty, but SpongeBob engages the spatula once more and sends Patrick flying out of the restaurant with a flurry of Krabby Patties. Production Development "Help Wanted" was written by series creator Stephen Hillenburg, along with Derek Drymon and Tim Hill, and was directed by Alan Smart. He began developing SpongeBob SquarePants into a television series in late 1996 upon the series cancellation of Rocko's Modern Life earlier the same year. Hillenburg's original idea for the pitch was that the writers would write a storyboard for a possible episode and pitch it to Nickelodeon. Despite that, SpongeBob would be called SpongeBoy in a few episodes such as "Squeaky Boots" and "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!" In an interview with Cyma Zarghami, she told "their executives' immediate reaction was to see it again, both because they liked it and it was unlike anything they had ever seen before."Hillenburg said the character construction in the episode was loose. Cavna rewatched the episode in 2009 and said: "so much of the style and polish are already in place." Stephen Hillenburg and Derek Drymon were having dinner and came up with the idea for "Help Wanted" based on an experience Hillenburg had in the Boy Scouts. When given money and 2 weeks to write the pilot episode ("Help Wanted"), Hillenburg, Derek Drymon, and Nick Jennings returned with – described by Nickelodeon official Albie Hecht – "a performance I wish I had on tape." Drymon said, "the network approved it—so we were ready to go." SpongeBob SquarePants aired its first episode, "Help Wanted," along with sister episodes "Reef Blower" and "Tea at the Treedome," on May 1, 1999, following the television airing of the 1999 Kids' Choice Awards. Animation The pilot episode was made and recorded in , so it has many differences to the rest of the series. However, the original version of the episode had many other minor differences corrected later. For example, this is the only episode where SpongeBob's bed is on the right (excluding "Pickles", "Employee of the Month," and "Best Day Ever"), and his blanket is solid blue, as opposed to purple with flowers. Differences in voices are another example. SpongeBob's voice is slightly lower, and Patrick's voice is deeper. The designs and colors for characters are also different. *SpongeBob has fewer holes than he does in newer episodes. He also looks a little bit fatter. His shoes are also a bit bigger. *Mr. Krabs' eyelids are bright pink as opposed to red. *Patrick's pants are in a slightly different color, not to mention he looks slightly chubbier. *Squidward's complexion is paler, his laugh is different, the comedic "splat" sound is different, and his nose does not puff in and out when he laughs. *Gary's eye pupils are red dots and his irises are smaller, and he has a higher, somewhat squeakier tone of voice in the "meow" that sounds a little closer to a realistic cat's meow – although Tom Kenny claims to use a new "meow" for each episode (when Gary is shown meowing). *The characters' tongues have a black outline instead of red. Other things: *The animation used for bubble transitions is much choppier. *Squidward appears to have rows of bamboo poles behind his house. *There is only one window in front of SpongeBob's house. Some other early episodes, such as "Boating School," also show SpongeBob's house with only one window. *Mr. Krabs' office is on the right side of the Krusty Krab as opposed to where it usually is on the left. In one shot, there appears to not have been any door in the usual location at all. It is unknown if this is an error, or a change made later in the show's production. *The original 1997 version uses a different intro with SpongeBob Action Theme. It plays after Patrick says, "Go SpongeBob." The more familiar intro was used when the series officially aired. Release *"Help Wanted," along with "Reef Blower" and "Tea at the Treedome," premiered on Nickelodeon on May 1, 1999, alongside the 1999 Kids' Choice Awards. Later, nine other years had episodes premiering on the same day as the Kids' Choice Awards: "Krabby Land (2004)", "The Camping Episode (2004)", "Krusty Towers (2006)", "Mrs. Puff, You're Fired (2006)", "Born to Be Wild (2007)", "Best Frenemies (2007)", "Nautical Novice (2008)", "Spongicus (2008)", "Sentimental Sponge (2011)", "Are You Happy Now? (2012)", "Planet of the Jellyfish (2012)", "Kenny the Cat (2014)", "Mall Girl Pearl (2016)," ""Two Thumbs Down (2016)," "SpongeBob's Place (2017)," and "Plankton Gets the Boot (2017)." Gallery Oirginal Cast.jpg|The Original SpongeBob cast as shown in Steve Hillenburg's pitch bible. SpongeBoy-Ahoy-take-you-aboard-storyboard.jpg SpongeBoy Concept.jpg|SpongeBob's original drawing Barnacle mermaid.jpg|An early version of Mermaid Man with his friend Barnacle Bill. DVIrVL3VMAANVgv.jpg S-l300 (2).jpg|Who's ready? I'm ready! Patrick production.jpg|Patrick production sheet Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-02h55m04s52.png Size chart.jpg 1424472650-show-spongebob-squarepants-22.jpg